victoriousrpclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Victorious RP Club Wiki Rules
These are the rules that you must follow while being on the Victorious RP Club Wiki. Caps Lock Caps Lock is a wonderful thing. But sometimes it can be overused. Please refrain from using caps lock when you can. --- An example of an okay use: LOL! That is HILARIOUS! XD An example of a bad use: AHAHAHAHA. I WAS JUST ASKING BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW!!! LOLOL --- Some Admins may be stricter than others on Caps Rules. If someone asks you to not use caps, it would be polite to heed their request. Not listening could result in a warning. Cursing & Swearing Cursing and swearing is prohibtied on the Wiki. Minors are on the Wiki and people can be offended by cursing and swearing. Please refrain from it. --- Examples of okay uses: WTH, WTF, beetch Examples of uses that could be pushing it: What the f*** was that?! Examples of bad uses: You are such a (female dog)! Go to hell! --- 1. On some Wiki's, hell might be okay because it can also be used religiously. But here on this Wiki, we try to avoid confict by not discussing religious differences. (See below) 2. A common substitute of curse and swear words is the word "blargh". Examples: *Go to blargh! *You're such a blargh! *Blargh you! Trolling, Hacking, and Vandalism "Trolling" and hacking a also prohibited on this Wiki. Ways of trolling includes vandalism of pages and being rude to other people innapropriately or annoyingly. Hacking is when you break into a website or page when your weren't supposed to. Hacking usually leads to trolling in vandalism. Vandalism is when you mess up pages by deleting them or writing innapropriate language on them. Religion, Race, Culture, and Sexuality Due to the wide variety of religions of users and how religions feel about certain things, please refrain from bringing up religion on the Wiki. It isn't personal, but it has caused fights before over beliefs. If religion isn't mentioned, than we shouldn't have problems with fighting. Racism is prohibited on this Wiki. Racism is discriminating someone due to their race (or color of their skin). It could involve stereotyping, rude nicknames, and other racial acts. Everyone has a right for respect from other people. There are so many culture's in our world. Sometimes, some of those cultrues don't like each other. We do not prohibit discriminating against other user's cultures. Once again, we all deserve respect from one another. Some people may have different sexual orientations. The majority of people are "straight" with a man liking a woman and vice versa. Other people may have a different sexual orientation. This includes being gay (a man liking a man), being bi (a man liking men and women and vice versa), and being lesbian (a woman liking a woman). There is also being transgender (being a man and becoming a woman and vice versa). People sould not be made fun of because of their orientation or, for this whole matter, what sex they are or used to be. Some religions have strong feelings on LGBT, but once again, religion should be kept undiscussed so we can refrain from fighting. Consequences People will usually get 1 - 3 warnings, due to the matter at which they were being warned about. After that, you will be blocked for a certain amount of time, and possibly banned if you keep breaking the rules. None of this should be a problem if we all listen to these simple rules. Thank you for reading this page. Category:Browse Category:Protected